


flavors

by cosmicruin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: Love is an all-around seasoning in the cuisine called life.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamfilledclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfilledclouds/gifts).



Jongin’s sulking was interrupted by the boy at the opposite end of the bench.

“You look sad,” the boy said, blinking round, innocent eyes. He looked younger than Jongin, had the kind of face everyone fawned over for their cuteness. He slowly pushed a napkin-wrapped sandwich toward Jongin. “My mom told me that food can make you not sad.”

“My mom told me not to accept food from strangers.”

Jongin’s stomach grumbled right after, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Thankfully, the boy didn’t make fun of him; only smiled and asked, “Will you accept food if we’re friends, then?”

At age eight, Jongin gained a new friend in Doh Kyungsoo, who happened to be one year older, and lived in an apartment complex one block away. It meant frequent meetings at the bus stop, on campus since they attended the same school, and sometimes they walked home together if Jongin didn’t have ballet classes that day.

On days Jongin did, Kyungsoo gave him a bag of egg sandwiches, insisting he take them. “Dancing can be pretty tiring. You’ll need energy on the way home,” was what he often said, then shooed Jongin away to avoid missing the bus.

Jongin always thanked Kyungsoo for the sandwiches. Always bragged to fellow dancers his _hyung_ was the best in making them. Always so proud of Kyungsoo-hyung. 

Kyungsoo-hyung, who walked him home on rainy days because he often lost his umbrella.

Kyungsoo-hyung, who told him in his last year of middle school he wanted to take a shot at the culinary arts since everyone around him enjoyed his food.

Kyungsoo-hyung, who made time to watch the ballet productions Jongin participated in, always telling him he was proud, regardless of how major or minor his roles.

So it was probably inevitable when Kyungsoo called him to the playground one autumn afternoon, carrying a box of handmade chocolate he whipped up today in class, and sighed in relief at his positive reaction, that Jongin put two and two together—followed by a sinking feeling.

“I’m giving it to someone,” came the words Jongin dreaded to hear. Kyungsoo’s smile was the softest he’d seen. Jongin’s gut churned at the sight of it.

“So why make me taste something you’ll be giving someone else?” Jongin was shocked by the venom in his voice but didn’t take the words back.

Kyungsoo seemed shocked, too, from the slow widening of his eyes. But he recovered quickly; pushed his glasses up. “Who said I’m giving it to someone else?”

“But—you said—” Jongin was lightheaded with repulsive relief, and also cautious optimism, if he was interpreting this exchange correctly.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo looked shy. Shier than any other time Jongin had known him. “Today’s lesson was making chocolate. I thought it’d be good practice for Valentines, just to know exactly how sweet you like your chocolate before giving you a box.”

“Why wait for Valentines?” Jongin took one cautious step forward, another; bolder, when he ascertained Kyungsoo wouldn’t retreat, wouldn’t run away. “Everyday can be Valentines for us from now on.”

At age seventeen, Jongin’s first kiss tasted like chocolate and the indescribable sweetness of a requited love. 

That sweetness carried over even when they embarked on separate paths to run after their dreams: Jongin with ballet, Kyungsoo with culinary. Maintaining a long-distance relationship was hard with the time zone difference. Communication often required infinite patience when messaging or scheduling video calls. But they found ways; made it work. Went home to each other at the first available long holiday.

But with sweetness came bitterness of an imperfect relationship. Tiny misunderstandings sometimes festered; arguments culminating to cold silences. Last-minute cancelations on scheduled video calls or planned holidays. Tempers erupting; clashing. Yet no matter how bad their fights, they found ways to talk things out calmly; used these as learning curves to improve themselves, strengthen the relationship.

When Jongin was offered a contract by a reputable ballet company back home, he took it in a heartbeat. He loved touring, dancing on big stages to different audiences each time. But he had yet to perform as a principal dancer in his birth country. In front of his family, to whom he owed everything. In front of Kyungsoo, who always encouraged him to do his best.

Jongin also witnessed Kyungsoo’s many triumphs and trials in opening his own restaurant. From simply dreaming to creating a menu months before opening, Jongin cheered him on and set up date nights so Kyungsoo could decompress. The restaurant became a shining testament to Kyungsoo’s unrelenting efforts. It slowly gained attention, recognition; climbed to the top of must-try restaurants in Seoul, never fell down since.

The restaurant bore witness to Jongin’s nervous heart when he dropped by one night, waved goodbye to staff after cleanup. Kyungsoo was the last to leave the kitchen, tired face brightening at once upon seeing Jongin.

“Did you wait long? Aren’t you tired?” Kyungsoo asked, after breaking away from their hug. “Are you hungry?”

Jongin grinned at the plate of egg sandwich and glass of caffe latte in front of him. Kyungsoo sat beside him with his own cup of coffee. Jongin couldn’t help smiling with every bite. 

“You’re always so happy eating egg sandwiches,” Kyungsoo remarked, smiling.

Jongin grinned. “It’s the best in the world. I can’t imagine not eating this once a month.”

“Don’t lie.” Kyungsoo shot him a slanted look, chuckling as he did. “You’re so strict with your diets; you can forego eating it for months.”

Jongin laughed in return. “But I mean it. Eating this egg sandwich is happiness. Spending time with you is also happiness. And I want to be able to have both not just now, tomorrow, or the day after, but for as long as you’re willing to have me in your life.”

At age thirty-five, Jongin tasted immeasurable bliss in the form of Kyungsoo’s eyes glimmering with joy as he nodded to the big question that came with a silver band sitting inside a tiny velvet box.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mindstormfury/) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/propinquity).


End file.
